Are We, Like, Friends?
by sayakkles
Summary: A rewrite of "So, are we like, friends?" ' Samey grew up with abuse from her sister, Amy. She was trapped in her own little world, one that was ruled by Amy. But what will happen when she decides to join the show Total Drama, and even manages to make a friend? ' T for swearing; jasammy; uwu


_**hey all! so... its been a while... but im here with this rewrite! im pretty proud with how this came out tbh. or, at least, much happier with it than i am with the old version. i hope you can enjoy this! much love, -g.**_

 _ **please review if u want! i need all the criticism i can. i have 9 chapters roughly planned, so if u suggest a challenge, i can't guarantee it'll be in this fic soon, but ill try! thank you all! (not beta read)**_

A Miss Amy Anderson was sitting peacefully on the most comfortable couch in the living room, minding her own business, when a sudden disaster struck her. Her throat was horribly dry, tongue practically devoid of all moisture. If she didn't solve this problem soon, she deducted, it would be catastrophic! She needed to act fast...

"SAMEY! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

In the two minutes it took the blonde to run down the stairs and stand in front of her, Amy had managed to call out twice more, each time more loud and obnoxious than the last. Samey couldn't even believe that was _possible_. Did she even need air in her lungs?

"Sorry, Amy… I was doing my homework. What do you-"

"Yawn, bor- _ing_ _!_. Can't you shut up for a second? Go get me a drink. Pronto!"

Before Amy had the chance to chew her out again, Samey was already running towards the fridge. Well, Samey had pretty much expected that to go down the way it had. Why on earth did she think Amy would act any differently than yesterday? It was always the exact same.

"Shoot… Which did Amy like again?"

Just her luck- the fridge was stocked with a bunch of varying drinks, including multiple juices and sodas. If she was helping anyone else out, this wouldn't be a problem, but Amy would use any excuse to yell at her. Surely, getting this wrong would follow her for at least a week.

Her mind failing her, she eventually just decided on a diet Coke. Who didn't like Coke? Soda in hand, the cheerleader made her way back to Amy's Royal Throne and presented her offering to the queen.

"About time! I'm practically _dying_ over here! Idiot…"

Adding insult to injury, Amy pushed Samey onto the ground after the prize was out of her hands. As she landed harshly on her knees she heard three noises; a _ssst_ , a _sip_ , and a _gag._ Uh oh.

"Is this… _Diet?_ Ew! Firstly, I **hate** diet, and secondly, why'd you even get me diet? Are you trying to suggest I'm _fat?_ That's priceless! Being called fat from Miss Piggy!"

Her angry tone soon turned to more of a mocking one. Of course Amy would find a way to make her kind gesture blow up in her face. Literally. Samey couldn't even get up and apologize before the drink, can and all, was thrown directly at her face. It all happened so fast! There was no time for moving, or blocking, or anything! In the blink of an eye the liquid had swished out of the can and onto her brand new cheer uniform. Ouch.

"Ohhh no, Samey! Your uniform… Guess you're gonna have to explain to coach how you _carelessly_ spilled your drink on it and stained it!"

When it was clear Amy didn't want anything else to do with her, she trudged back up to her room to change. God, she was so fed up with Amy's shit! How much could one person take? Samey didn't know the exact answer, but somehow someway, she could easily infer she had to suffer for at least three people's loads.

If only she could just get away from her for a week… Hell, even a day if that's all she could get!

"... Wait!"

A sudden idea struck the girl silly. Frantically, she searched through the mess of books and papers on her bed until she finally found a delicate, crumpled up flier. Amy had thrown this at her a couple of nights ago. She never thought she'd have to say this, but,

"Amy, you angel…!"

Contained within the flier were contact details for a certain T.V. show; Total Drama. It would seem they were looking for audition tapes for their newest season. All she had to do was record herself talking about why she deserved to be on the show (even if she didn't), and list a couple reasons to support her argument. It was so easy!

It didn't take her too long to record something she was happy with. Once she finished, she sighed in relief and laid the camera down on her dresser and laid down. Sure, she still had homework to do, but it was only Saturday. And frankly school was the last thing she wanted on her mind right now. No, all Samey really desired was a bit of rest, so she rested her head on her pillow and closed her eyes.

Unfortunately for Samey, Amy just happened to walk in and notice how out of place the camera seemed, and how peacefully her sister was sleeping.

"What is that shitstain so happy about now? Didn't I just stain her uniform? Tch… Oh..?"

That's when she saw the sheet of paper laying haphazardly on the ground. Total Drama, eh? That must be it! It would explain the camera being left out, too. "So, she wants to play that game, huh…?

Game on."

It took two weeks for Total Drama to give any form of response. Which, though expected, felt fucking agonizing for the younger twin. Amy seemed to be a lot rougher with her for some weird reason she couldn't explain. Did Amy know something Samey didn't? Did Amy know something she _shouldn't?_

Finally, after what seemed like years, there was a firm knocking at the door.

"Who on earth is that? Answer the door, Samey! Don't keep them waiting."

Samey was more than happy to obey her sister for once. Quickly she made her way to the door, not even bothering to check who it was before opening it. At said door, there was a teenage boy with a clipboard in his hand and depression smeared across his face. He must be an intern.

"Is this the home of Samantha and Amelia Anderson?"

"Yes, it is… Why?

"In that case- congratulations! Samantha and Amelia have been accepted to season six of 'Total Drama!'"

Samey's lips curled up into the biggest smile, but then immediately fell into their routine frown. Did he say Samantha _and_ Amelia? But she was the only one who signed up! Was this a cruel joke? Was Amy getting back at her for some obscure mistake she made?

"Did I hear that right?" In what had to be an instant, Amy had already pushed Samey aside and took control of the situation. "We're both going? Well, isn't that just the luckiest thing! Also, it's not Samantha. It's Samey. And you can just call me Amy."

The man nodded and scribbled the instructions down, before motioning to the luxury limousine behind him. "We have to leave really soon, since the flight the contestants will be boarding leaves in about… Thirty minutes."

Thirty?! "I-I still have to pack though-"

"Classic Samey. Don't worry, I already packed _my_ bags. And since we're twins, she can just borrow my stuff." Somehow Samey knew that was a lie. Still, there wasn't much she could do but watch as Amy dragged her humongous bag though the door, and then stagger back as it was thrown on her. Samey knew she'd be the one to load it into the vehicle, and so she did. Then, and only then, did she climb into the limousine and sat right next to her sister.

The ride was short. Luckily they made it just in time to board their flight. The two took their seats, next to each other of course, and simply waited. The plane was up in the air within minutes. Just when the two were starting to die of boredom, some of the other people on the plane started acting up. Some princess girl had gotten into a fight with another girl, this one heavy set and carrying a thick southern accent. Though, I suppose fight was the wrong word. The farrier one wasn't doing anything but sing, while the southern girl was doing all the yelling. Samey was pretty sure it was going to get physical. So, she decided to let the pieces fall where they may and look away. The last thing she needed was any more enemies.

While avoiding getting caught up in their soon-to-be-scuffle, Samey managed to get herself tied up in another problem. Her eyes had accidentally made contact with another pair. The man behind them was big and visibly strong, obviously some sort of farmer. She didn't have much to say on him, but it was clear from his expression that he could write a novel about her.

 _Creepy._ Was all she thought before changing gazes for a third time. This time she had better luck. She was now watching two people, one dressed rather shabbily with unbrushed hair, the other dressed like a cliche high school nerd (bun and all!) They were arguing about… Something. Samey couldn't quite hear. Something about zombies? Okay, now Samey was kind of interested. Focusing with everything she had, she managed to tune into a small part of the conversation,

"Okay, but you can't prove they _don't_ exist!"

"Actually, scientifically speaking, it's all but proven already. And, if they were real, someone would have alerted the media by now."

"Shut it with your stupid 'science' crap! You won't kill a zombie by spouting facts at them!"

"I won't _need_ to kill them, Shawn. They simply do not exist."

After that point, the conversation got boring, so Samey stopped listening. That's about when she heard the word 'Chris' being screamed every two seconds.

"Where is he?! I have to see him! Like, right now!" He obviously wasn't talking to anyone on the plane, so… Who was he talking to? It didn't matter. After about one and a half minutes of this, that blonde beating on the princess came over and threatened to bash his skull in. He shut up right quick/

Great, now she needed something else to keep herself from tearing her hair out There wasn't much else interesting going on though. One boy was just sitting there, making awkward side comments every now and then. Most other people were just sitting there, quiet. Her desperate orbs were shifting from person to person, eventually landing on the one next to her. All Samey could think was _Man, is she tall?_

She didn't realize how awkward this was until it was too late. Blue orbs met black, white skin turned bright god! Samey couldn't believe she had got caught staring at someone. "Oh, uh, I didn't mean to stare, I just- You're really tall."

The girl's expression hardened for a moment. "Tall? That's why you're lookin' at me?" It softened after a second or two, thankfully. Samey thought she was gonna get _her_ skull bashed in for a second there. "Yeah. Sorry… I don't see a lot of people taller than… Maybe 5'6? Sorry. I didn't mean to like, offend you or something…"

Silence. No one responded. Every second passed was one more beat her heart skipped. Before she could apologize again, the plane suddenly jerked enough to make her fall out of her seat.

"Attention passengers. We're hittin' a storm right now. We're gonna have to make an-"

 _CRASH_

"... Emergency landing. Whelp, looks like the plane's just crashing."

Without another word, the pilot ran out of the cockpit, grabbed one of the seventeen parachutes, and fucking jumped out. There goes the plane, and probably like sixteen lives with it.

"O-our pilot just jumped out! What do we do?!" That same awkward boy from before was already panicking. Great. Samey thought she'd live to at least thirty, maybe date a couple people, perhaps even adopt a dog with them? But nope. It would all end here and now.

"What are you guys waiting for?! Get a parachute and jump out!" A raven-haired girl yelled, before doing exactly as she instructed, but with perfect form. Wait, now definitely wasn't the time to notice silly stuff like that. She had to get a parachute! Amy'd probably take two if she could (just in case one didn't work, of course), and with her luck, she'd end up without one all together.

So, she rushed towards the pile of bags. There were two left. A quick glance revealed that there were still three people on the plane. "Shit," She breathed, reaching to grab a bag that suddenly disappeared. Oh. That awkward kid took it right under her nose. Now there was only one, and the other person on the plane was that giant. And to make matters worse, she was running for it herself.

 _What do I do?_ Now it was Samey's turn to panic. If she just took it without letting her have it, she'd either die or hate her, or even both. But if she simply stepped aside and gave it to her, then she'd be the one dying! How is anyone supposed to choose when there's no good option!

Well, it was too late to choose anyways. The parachute was already in her hands- and there was absolutely no way she could wrestle it from her. This was it then. She silently kissed her dreams of dating and puppies away, bracing herself for when the plane eventually crashed into the side of a cliff somewhere. She shut her eyes tight and waited.

They were closed until she felt herself being lifted into the air, however. Once opened, she was met with a total darkness. It took her a second to figure out she must have been held to her chest. Samey wished she had already crashed.

"Hold on tight!" Samey immediately wrapped her arms around the other's waist, eyes widening as she felt her jump off the plane. She had saved her! This stranger went out of her way to make sure _she_ was safe!

Samey'd just have to hope that chute could carry both of their weights.


End file.
